Erza's Birthday
by n0m
Summary: Fairy Tail decides to throw Erza a surprise birthday party, but she finds out about it and isn't happy. In what ways does she get cheered up?


**Hey everyone this is my first fan-fic about Fairy Tail. I just wanted so bad to write something about Erza and Lucy. So here it is hope you like it and Please Review .**

**Also.. I wrote this about a year ago and took it down to edit it a bit.. so this is now putting it back up. _**

**-o.o.o-**

**Lucy POV**

Everyone knew that it was Erza's birthday tomorrow. Everyone knew. So we were all planning a surprise birthday party for her. But it was a surprise to see her walk into the guild looking so gloomy.

"Erza what's wrong?"

"Ah. It's nothing you have to worry about Lucy."

"O-okay."

She walked away towards the counter and asked Mira for some kind of drink. I stared at her wondering possible reason she could have for looking like that when her birthday was the next day. Most people who be happy about their birthday. Not that she knew about the party but birthdays are still a happy thing. But obviously she was upset about something and it didn't look like she was going to tell me.

-Sigh-_ Maybe Natsu and Gray know why she's so glum. I should go ask him.._

"Hey Gray. What's up with Erza? She looks so... sad.. or angry.."

Gray looked over at Erza and back.

"Yeah she does seem to be in a bad mood."

"Well I hope it doesn't stay like this for tomorrow, or else everything we planned with be ruined."

"Yeah. Though I'm sure she'll cheer up by then, so don't worry about it Lucy."

Gray left it at that and went to do his own thing. So now Lucy was left here. And while she was sitting there Lucy started to get and idea.

**-o.o.o-**

**Erza POV**

I just got home form the guild. Today was bad. I knew everyone was going to plan a birthday party for me. And seriously, I told them not to. So why in the world would they think that I would want one!

I was just about to settle down with a book when I heard a knock at the door. Sighing, I walked over to the door to see who would come at this time. It was already 9 o'clock. Not even close to sleeping time but late enough that visitors should be showing up.

"Hey Erza."

She was greeted by Lucy holding two bottles of some kind of alcohol.

"L-Lucy what are you doing here!"

"Well you looked so down today that I thought I should come over to cheer you up. And to wish you happy birthday."

"But my birthday is tomorrow."

"Then I'm not leaving till then. Now are you going to invite me in or not? It's cold out here."

"Alright, alright. Come on in." I reluctantly stepped back from the doorway to let her in.

But just as she stepped inside I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Just until my birthday."

To my satisfaction Lucy blushed and incredible red and stumbled backwards. But I just turned and headed for the living room area.

**-o.o.o-**

Sooner rather than later Erza and Lucy were sitting on the couch more than a little drunk, rambling on about things that didn't really matter. Like how the letter F was too pointy, or if you took the line away on the letter B you get the number 3. You know just drunk people stuff that doesn't really matter. (A/N SORRY! Never been drunk nor been around drunks to know what they talk about. So I just kind of made some stuff up. ^-^*)

After a while they sat there in silence. Both of them looking at each other. And while they were sitting there, Erza suddenly looked away and at something else. Her face slightly red. Self-conscious Lucy looked down at herself but didn't see anything wrong. Nothing on her shirt, like a stain.

"What?"

"Ah, no it's nothing."

"Erza. What is it? I want to know!" Frustrated Lucy almost yelled the words at her.

Looking more than a little surprised Erza looked back at her. "It's just that... your body is so perfect Lucy."Again Erza looked away her face a light shade of pink.

Which gave Lucy an idea as she saw how embarrassed Erza was acting. She leaned closer to Erza to whisper in her ear.

"So you like my body?" Lucy said in a seductive voice.

Erza started sputtering and now her face was bright red. "L-Lucy!"

"Would you like to see more of it?" Lucy fluttered her eye lashes at Erza.

Erza leaned back and looked at Lucy with eyes widened in surprise at the sudden offer. She couldn't think of anything to say as a response to that.

Taking advantage of her silence Lucy leaned forward and kissed Erza right on the lips. It was a soft kiss. Just a bumping of the lips but it still made Lucy's lips tingle where they had touched Erza's.

This time Erza got a hold of herself more quickly leaned even more back, her lips also tingling.

"L-Lucy!"

"Hmm." Lucy smiled seductively at her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You don't like it?"

Until now Erza had considered herself straight but now with Lucy right here and what they were doing she might have been wrong about that. Right now Lucy was just so damn irresistible. So to answer Lucy's question Erza put her arms around Lucy's neck and pulled her down closer.

Lucy was now on Erza's lap. Their lips locked together. Their hands roaming eachother's bodies. Lucy traced her tongue over Erza's lip asking permission to enter her mouth. Something that Erza eagerly granted.

Their tongues explored eachother's mouths and spun around the other's tongue, and tasted eachother's mouths. Erza was the first to break off for air, but Lucy's lips never left her skin. She just started kissing down her jaw, to the bottom of her neck and back up to her ear, which she nibbled on making Erza giggle. Lucy continued downwards to the top of Erza's breasts just visible above the fabric of her shirt. She then started across the top and kissed the skin there.

"Ah...! Lucy.." Erza trembled as she began to nip and suck at the top of her chest.

Erza couldn't stand it anymore. She brought Lucy's lips back to hers.

But now there just wasn't enough room on the couch to satisfy Erza. So being beneath Lucy she rolled to the side, stood, and picked Lucy up with her. With Lucy now in her arms she started towards the bedroom. But on the way there Lucy caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 12:32. So Lucy stretched up to her ear.

"Happy Birthday Erza." She whispered cloyingly in her ear.

"Hmm. Thank you." Was the only response she got. Lucy would have continued for a better response but suddenly her lips were very busy and couldn't manage.

"Now what she we do with these clothes in our way." Erza said while fingering the edge of Lucy's shirt.

**-o.o.o-**

**Aiyaaah~ I wrote this soo long ago and I didn't edit it. So now I'm re uploading after editing and I changed soo much out of it. And also my writing is kind of really bad. _ _lll**

**Review please. w**


End file.
